Jinchūriki
Jinchūriki are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are more powerful than their tailed beasts, because they have the intelligence to use the beasts' powers effectively. The jinchūriki are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the tailed beasts that had been sealed within them, leading to prejudice and being hated and feared. According to Akatsuki, the first two jinchūriki they captured loathed humanity, and their villages were in fact glad to be rid of them. Naruto However, some jinchūriki refuse to waver, even though they have been shunned, and they eventually earned respect. Such examples are Gaara, Killer Bee, and Naruto. History The first jinchūriki was the Sage of the Six Paths, who sealed the Ten-Tailed Beast within himself to save the world. However, knowing that his death would release the Ten-Tails back into the world, the Sage used his ability to divide its chakra into the nine tailed beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body away in what would become the moon.Naruto chapter 467, Naruto chapter 510, By the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, used his Wood Release techniques to capture and give several tailed beasts to the other shinobi villages as peace treaties, in order to stabilize the balance of power between them. Naruto chapter 404, However, after Hashirama's death, the villages had trouble containing the beasts. The Second Kazekage of Sunagakure was the first to research the jinchūriki, with the other villages following soon after, with hopes to use the beasts as weapons in human hosts, or in Konohagakure's case, keep the beasts from doing harm to their village. In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. In this way, the jinchūriki not only has strong ties of loyalty to village and their leader, but they also serve to show off the Kage's might.Naruto chapter 493, page 14 For example, Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage and Killer Bee is the "brother" of the Fourth Raikage. Sealing Each village has used a different seal when creating their jinchūriki. For example, Konoha used the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and Kumogakure used the Iron Armour Seal. Akatsuki, an organisation whose role in the series is to capture the jinchūriki, uses the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals to extract and seal the tailed beasts within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path for future use. They have, as of the Fourth Shinobi World War, captured seven of the nine beasts. If the tailed beast is removed from its jinchūriki's body, the jinchūriki will die. Similarly, if the jinchūriki dies with the tailed beast still sealed within them, the beast will die too. Because of this, the tailed beasts tend to be very protective of their jinchūriki, and will take any action whenever their lives are in danger. However, this was not always the case; before the Nine-Tails was sealed into Naruto, it was said that it could survive its jinchūriki's death, with the only consequence being that it would take time for it to be revived.Naruto chapter 503, page 13 Also, rare exceptions of a jinchūriki surviving an extraction may occur, if the said host has high enough stamina.Naruto chapter 501, page 12 The seal that keeps a tailed beast within its female jinchūriki is at its weakest when she is in childbirth, due to the nurturing of the child in the womb using the power of the seal, weakening the seal in direct proportion. As such, a ninja is required to keep the seal intact during childbirth, and restore the seal back to full power afterwards. A full-term pregnancy for a female jinchūriki is about ten months, presumably because the body has to nurture both the child and the seal simultaneously; as a result, the child develops more slowly. Abilities The jinchūriki have shown to have access to great amounts of chakra and access to unique fighting styles and abilities, depending on their tailed beast: Gaara manipulates sand, Yugito breathes fire, Rōshi creates lava, Killer Bee spits ink, and Naruto has quick regeneration and is able to sense negative emotions (after controlling the Nine-Tails' chakra). By training, they can gain additional access to their tailed beast and its chakra, such as Killer Bee being able to synchronise with the Eight-Tails, and transform himself into it; and Naruto accessing the Nine-Tails' Yang chakra only when he needs it, and giving him a chakra shroud that resembles the Sage of the Six Paths.Naruto chapter 505, pages 07-08 Tailed beasts can also provide their jinchūriki with constant advantages, such as Gaara's self-activating Shield of Sand which automatically protects him, even from self-injury; and Naruto's healing factor that immediately activates as soon as he incurs wounds. Control The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts through sheer willpower and concentration, but requires a lot of training in order to retain it. If an inexperienced jinchūriki transforms deeper into their tailed beast's forms, their personality tends to corrode into animal instincts, becoming not only more ferocious in battle, but also increasingly dangerous to their friends and allies. The best training spot for a jinchūriki to control their tailed beast is at the Falls of Truth. List of Jinchūriki ;One-Tailed Shukaku :First Shukaku Jinchūriki :Second Shukaku Jinchūriki :Gaara ;Two-Tailed Monster Cat :Yugito Nii ;Three-Tailed Giant Turtle :Yagura ;Four-Tailed Monkey :Rōshi ;Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse :Han ;Six-Tailed Slug :Utakata ;Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle :Fū ;Eight-Tailed Giant Ox :Previous Eight-Tails Jinchūriki :Killer Bee ;Nine-Tailed Demon Fox :Mito Uzumaki :Kushina Uzumaki :Naruto Uzumaki ;Ten-Tailed Beast :Sage of the Six Paths Similar Cases * At one point during the time of the foundation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture the Nine-Tails, but the beast swallowed them whole. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its chakra and power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, which caused the Nine-Tails to regurgitate them.Naruto chapter 529, page 04 They also have similar facial markings to those of Naruto, something that not even the previous true jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, Mito and Kushina Uzumaki, possessed.Naruto chapter 527, page 05 An unnamed Kumo-nin also tried to copy their method by eating one of the Eight-Tails' tentacles, but instead of becoming a jinchūriki, he died as a result. It is said that Kinkaku and Ginkaku were "something special" and is stated by the Fourth Raikage that they may be distantly related to the Sage of the Six Paths.Naruto chapter 529, page 05 * In the anime, Sora only had a residual amounts of the Nine-Tails' chakra sealed into him, which made him a .Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 Even though he was granted similar abilities to those of a real jinchūriki, his were vastly inferior. * In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, Amaru had the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech sealed within her, but because the Zero-Tails is not an actual tailed beast, Amaru is not considered a jinchūriki. * In the anime, Yūkimaru had the ability to partially control the Three-Tails.Naruto: Shippūden episode 92 The Three-Tails was not actually sealed inside of Yūkimaru however, and thus, he was not a real jinchūriki. *In Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Samuel awakening and reality the mysterious creature made with nuclear after Command Center explode. Samuel almost killed and Spencer see Samuel's heart. Alpha 5 shocked and saying his heart is going meltdown within 65 hours until he died. Samuel's heart was melting and Samuel's body is melted as well then turned into skeleton. As the skeleton, melted into red puddle. However, he put John's dead body and recarnated into new Samuel Joo. He bursting out with Olympius's dragon DNA and Aparoid DNA into One-Tailed Beast (resembled dragon form and aparoid form). Trivia * Gaara did die when Akatsuki removed Shukaku from his body, but he was later revived by Chiyo Although he no longer has Shukaku sealed within him, Gaara can still control sand. It is unknown if other jinchūriki would have kept their powers under the same circumstances had they survived their beast's extraction. * Kushina Uzumaki was the only jinchūriki known to have survived the extraction of her tailed beast, due to her clan's vitality. * Takigakure is the only village not belonging to one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries known to have had a jinchūriki Category:Powers